True Power
by SoundlessWind
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has a power beyond imaginable but there's a seal constricting it and to awaken her power she needs something important to give up; Her memories with her guild Fairy Tail. Will she awaken it especially when Team Natsu said that she'll be replaced with Lisanna? Natsu x Lucy x Sting
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Beta'd by Rose. A . Harvey

**True Power**

It was a morning like any other, the sun rising in the horizon, its beams slipping through a window caressing the angelic face of a sleeping blonde. At exactly 6:35, her alarm went off making Lucy grumble in annoyance. As much as she wanted to stay in her bed and sleep, she knows she can't. She has to go visit the guild and probably do some missions with her team. She sighed, before throwing her blankets off and swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. She yawned as she stretched her stiff muscles.

When she finally stood up, she tied her curtains back and opened her window. Lucy inhaled deeply, savoring the cool, fresh breeze that hit her face, with her beautiful golden locks swaying behind her. A big smile was immediately plastered on her face, as she admired the scenery before her. She enjoyed mornings like this, where she can see the sun rise.

After a couple of minutes, the golden haired beauty made her way to her kitchen. She grabbed the needed ingredients and started to cook her breakfast which consists of pancakes, bacon and eggs. Too lazy to get another drink, she poured some orange juice. Lucy smiled contently at her work, her breakfast was nothing as fancy as she used to eat before in the Heartfillia Mansion but still, it's a refreshing change to eat something she cooked herself once in a while.

When she had finished eating, she went to her closet, grabbing her usual ensemble consisting of a white shirt with blue stripes and her short blue skirt. She ambled off to her bathroom, taking a quick shower in the process. She had also brushed her teeth. When she was done, she threw on the clothes she had grabbed from her closet. The Celestial mage combed her hair quickly then tied the right side of her blonde hair in a small ponytail with a blue ribbon. She looked at her reflection before stretching her lips to form a smile.

She quickly left her apartment, but not before grabbing her Celestial Spirit keys and attaching them to her belt.

Yes, nothing could go wrong today.

* * *

The blond haired woman walked through the streets of Magnolia with a confident smile, causing some of the male bystanders to look and stare at her with flushed cheeks. She simply ignored them, quite used to the attention that she received regularly from the male population. Her mind began to wander off as she continue to head to the Fairy Tail building.

She really couldn't help but be excited since Natsu had finally invited her to go with a mission with them. And by them, meaning with the S-Class mage Erza and the Ice-Make mage Gray. Before she wouldn't think of this as significant, since she had taken missions with them before. But lately the time they spent together had begun to decrease.

She's not blaming the Lisanna for this. It's not their fault, anyone in their right mind, would want to spend more time with their childhood friend who they thought was dead. It was actually rather fortunate that Lisanna was in fact, in a parallel word, Edolas. But still, she couldn't help but slightly feel jealous and frustrated. She too, wanted to spend time with her nakama.

Lucy came to an abrupt stop when she noticed that she was already at the front doors of the Guild. She inhaled a lungful of air, before going inside. And as she had expected, it was noisy. She could clearly see and hear Natsu and Gray at each others throat with Erza behind them oozing with murderous intent, asking them if they are fighting. And as usual, the duo denied the accusation and their hands are immediately linked together, acting as if they're the best of friends. She also noted Lisanna giggling in the background, laughing at Gray's and Natsu's misfortune.

Lucy walked passed them, and walked over towards Mirajane, who was standing at the bar talking to her brother, Elfman. Lucy sat down at one of the bar stools and greeted Mira with a friendly smile. The former S-Class mage smiled back, and asked what the blond wanted to drink.

"Strawberry milk shake" The celestial mage replied, she then turned around to see Natsu and the others behind her. She gave them a big grin, expecting that the Fire Dragon Slayer will demand that they leave for their mission _now_. But it seemed that the Salamander had other plans…

"L-Luce.." Lucy raised an elegant eyebrow in question at the pink haired mage in front of her wondering, what in Earthland could be going on. As far as she knows, Natsu who was _never _nervous, had stumbled over his words. _Something's not quite right… _The blond mage thought as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Natsu flinched at her piercing stare. He knows what he's going to say next will totally break her heart but still, he and the others had already talked and decided over this. He nervously gulped but the lump in his throat wouldn't go away.

"I-I'm sorry but w-we're replacing you with L-Lisanna."

* * *

Time stopped and everything became deadly quiet.

Attention of their guild mates was on them, waiting anxiously on what kind of reaction the Celestial mage would. They had obviously heard their conversation and they too wanted to know what will happen next.

The tension was so thick, one could suffocate in it. It was silent and all anyone could do was stare at the blond haired mage in front of them, seemingly frozen under the gaze of her former teammates. She had her head low, making the shadow of her bangs hide her hurt expression.

Seconds that seems like hours had passed. Still no reaction. She just stared at the ground with a blank expression.

Feeling that they are waiting for her reply, Lucy raised her head up and smiled at them sweetly just like she used to before. Before her world came crashing down.

"I see. I understand."

Strangely enough no-one noticed her fake smile. That she was forcing herself to accept the harsh situation she was in. She blinked back the tears that started to well up in her eyes.

She had never been this hurt before, and she had never expected that she will be experiencing this kind of heartache. She handle the fact that Natsu will not be able to go with her during all her missions but to be replaced completely by Lisanna?

Isn't that too much? Was she just a replacement all this time? What about the times they had spent together? The laughter they had shared? The hardships and difficulties?

Many exhaled the nervous breath they had been holding. Team Natsu turned around smiled at those who had been watching, they just knew that their Lucy would understand! By now, they had become completely oblivious to the suffering of the blond haired mage behind them

Something snapped inside Lucy as she saw her _nakama _turned around. They're really abandoning her. They really don't want her anymore. A single tear escaped the Celestial mage's eyes, but she took no heed of it. Lucy gritted her teeth, she had once vowed that she will not shed any more tears ever since her mother had died she swore that she would not be weak anymore, the weak girl she used to be would slowly evolve into something much, much more. But it seems she had broken her promise. She was still weak, she was still unwanted, rejected. She balled her fists at her side, her long nails digging into her palm, drawing out blood.

She tried to calm herself but it was futile. She couldn't take it anymore. The abandonment she felt erased every other feeling. She was consumed by her grief and jealousy. The ones who had once loved her had turned their backs. Just like her father. What happened next happened so fast, that the only thing anyone saw was a glimpse of Natsu being punched in the back then flying away, hitting the opposite wall, making him coughed out blood at the impact.

Erza and Gray were immediately on guard. The S-Class mage had her armor equipped on, and Gray had stripped and was on his fighting stance. Lisanna wasn't able to do anything, but covered her mouth as she gasped in horror. Her lips quivering. She really couldn't believe what she saw. W-who would-or could-hurt her friend like that?

Most of the members of Fairy Tail, were frozen on their chairs, unable to process the whole situation. While two others, Levy and Cana, manage to helped Natsu stand up. All their eyes were immediately on Natsu as he pointed his shaky index finger at where a half-scared, half-furious Lucy was standing. The guild members quickly averted their gaze from the Salamander and transfer it to where the Fire Dragon Slayer was pointing at.

But then they were a second too late, Lucy had already vanished into thin air..

And all that was left was a rose painted with blood with a small note beside it. In an elegant, cursive script, it read…

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

Author's note: I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this since I'm also busy with my other stories.

Anyways, Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Not much to say right now.. Well, here's Chapter Two! Enjoy and Please Review!

Please take note that this is not Beta'd so there may be errors. But I will do my best to correct it when I have time.

**True Power**

Lucy continued to run and ran to where her feet can take her. She doesn't care if all of the bystanders are staring at her with curious gaze, wondering why on earth a beautiful girl is running or even the fact that she doesn't know where to go. Anywhere is fine just as long as she can find a place where she can be alone and can cry to her hearts out. She doesn't want to let anyone saw her pathetic weak side again. She's done with all the looks of pity her nakamas gave her.

The blonde haired mage had her head down low as she dashed through the busy streets on Magnolia, blinking the fat tears that started to form on the corner of her eyes. She knew sooner or later her tears will start to fall soon so she really needs to make up her mind on where she will go. _'The forest..' _Something whispered to her, and she only nodded, following the voice's instructions. She has no time to think on what that voice is since she's too hurt to think calmly now.

The beautiful blonde maiden sprinted faster, really wanting to go the forest. She slipped in through the crowd and as much as possible tried to avoid any consultation to any stranger. Memories of Team Natsu suddenly popped in to her mind. Even though there are times where the missions they take are hard and all of them are full of bruises and scratches they still had this determination in their eyes. She began to reminisce all the times when they are still together, taking missions and all.. Of course there are times when she get annoyed with them when they caused destruction too much and the paid got lower but still.. They had fun.

A small smile graced Lucy's rosy lips but it didn't last for long since all of a sudden her memories began to fade and it change itself. Instead of Lucy taking missions with Team Natsu it was replaced with Lisanna. Natsu, Gray and even Erza was laughing more brightly than before.

_'T-they're more happy with L-Lisanna than w-with m-me?' _Lucy thought as tears immediately began to well up again from her eyes. Her lips are trembling as she forced a smile, convincing herself that it wasn't true and they still treasure her.

_'Stop fooling yourself Lucy, they only had accepted you because you resembled Lisanna that much.' _Something said to her, it's different from the one she heard a while ago who was telling her to go the forest. This voice is more cruel and sinister. _' Now that their beloved Lisanna is back, they have no use for you anymore.' _

The tears that Lucy keep falling started to gushed out. As much as she wants to deny all of that, she knew at the back of her mind that it's all true. She was only a replacement and a substitute to help them move on about Lisanna. The blonde mage let out a sob but nonetheless still continue to ran towards her destination.

* * *

A certain spiky blond haired mage squinted his eyes from afar as he observed all the mages who are casually strolling in the streets of Magnolia. Even though he was a member of Sabertooth guild and he's here in Magnolia where the current strongest guild, Fairy tail, reside he's currently looking for his pal, Rogue. He knows that his black haired friend told him to wait in the guild, but still he can't helped but be curious on what kind of business his partner have in the territory of Fairy tail.

After the Grand Magic Games, where the previous strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth, lost to Fairy tail, both guilds have this animosity towards each other. So most likely a battle would erupt if ever any member from each guild would encounter. So it was quite hard now for any member of Sabertooth to walk in Fairy tail's territory and of course it's the same for any member of Fairy tail, they can't just make their way in their place .

Sting Eucliffe, cant helped but let out a deep sigh. Sure he felt annoyed that they lost the position of being the strongest but some part of him felt deep respect for Fairy tail especially to Natsu, the person who he admired long ago.

The white dragon slayer jumped from the tree he was sitting and put the hood of the cloak his wearing in his head. If he wants to walk around the streets of this town casually without attracting any attention then most likely he will have to hide his face. He knows that almost all of the mages in Fiore must have known him; after all he is the great Sting Eucliffe.

A smirked crossed his lips, he's really glad with all the attention he's receiving but sometimes it's a pain in the ass.

* * *

Lucy still continued to ran through the crowd and her feet is starting to ache a little. She slowed down her pace before she came to an abrupt stop while catching her breath. She had been running for almost seven minutes and she doubt that any member from fairy tail would even try to follow her. She felt a pang inside her heart, she somehow knew in the back of her mind that she's silently wishing that at least Natsu would try to chase her and apologize for what he said.

The blonde mage stared at the ground, her eyes still filled with tears of hurt and sorrow. She let her tears freely stream down her beautiful face, not caring if she's attracting many attention from the other mages. She wiped her tears with her hand, she can't afford to be weak and pathetic now. It will only even prove that she's truly useless and all she can do is cry.

She started to calm herself, by taking slow but deep breathes. Inhaling the cool fresh air. _'Y-you can d-do this L-lucy! W-we are n-not weak!' _

After a few more minutes, she had already collected herself and she had looked more better than before. She started to walked aimlessly forward, and doesn't have a particular place in mind that she will go. Now that she had already composed herself, she can think more about her situation. Going through the forest may be a good idea but now that she had think about it, there could be some ferocious and dangerous animals out there. She knew she can somehow handle herself in a fight against the monsters there with the helped of her Celestial Spirits but still as much as necessary she wants to avoid unnecessary confrontation with anyone.

* * *

All of the Fairy Tail members stared dumbfounded at where Lucy was sitting at just a little while ago, they're minds couldn't comprehend on what on earth just happened, no- they refused to believe that their blonde mage had just did that. They knew the personality of Lucy long enough to know that she would never hurt her nakamas.

But, they knew that they are at fault too. If they had talked more things carefully then maybe this wouldn't have been the case. The members looked at the ground, their eyes filled with guilt and remorse. They knew that they had been somehow contributed to Lucy's leaving. If only they had tried talked to her when she's sitting in the bar counter completely sad and alone then maybe they could have been closer with her and maybe they could also discover some ways to stopped her from leaving. If only they hadn't been dense to Lucy's feelings and that the smile she is sending them off is fake then maybe they could ask what's wrong!

They felt a stab in their heart, recalling the recent event. Recalling the things they had done. They balled their fists whether it is from frustration or a necessity to keep their emotions intact, they don't know. They completely had regretted the fact that they just stood or sit there waiting for Natsu to deliver the devastating news. They hadn't even tried to stop him! They just stood there, waiting in anticipation what Lucy would do!

_'I'm the worst.'_

That thought crossed the minds of everybody. All of them started to lose their composure; Levy and Wendy had already started bawling their eyes out. They had been the closest with Lucy so far and yet they had ignored her already in the past few days, thinking that she's alright since she had always manage to smile and laugh brightly all things off. The both of them continued to sobbed in each others shoulders, with Gajeel behind them trying his best to console the two of them.

Erza and Gray had started to blame themselves for what they did. They shouldn't have gone with that decision at all! What on earth are they thinking for making a wild decision like that? They paused, now that they had given a thought about it, why where they trying to place Lisanna on the team? Is it because all along Lucy was all a substitute for Lisanna? _NO!_ They thought immediately, while shaking their head. It couldn't have been possible since they knew that Lucy is greater than Lisanna in every aspect.

Their eyes widened as a sudden realization hit them straight in the face. It wasn't because they are replacing Lucy but it was because they are completely blinded with the fact that their old childhood friend had come back rising from the dead! And they somehow couldn't find a solution on how to spend more time with Lisanna so they had some to a stupid decision to remove Lucy from the team _temporarily._ It wasn't really their intention to hurt her like that!

But still, why didn't they tried to hang out with both Lisanna and Lucy? A realization had hit them yet again. They had completely had thought that Lucy and Lisanna was fighting for Natsu's love and attention! But in fact, maybe they aren't and they had just made a conclusion about this without even asking their feelings!

"You won't appreciate someone until he or she is gone, huh?" Erza murmured in a quiet voice. "How completely true.."

Gray looked around the room trying to find a certain pink haired salamander. He went to Erza, asking if she somehow saw Natsu leaving she only nodded her head in agreement, "He chased after Lucy.. If it's him maybe he can somehow make her come back.."

All of the members in the room heard that and they could only place their trust in Natsu, hoping that Erza's words are true. And their beloved celestial mage will come back. And everything will be just the way it is no- it will be even better than it was. They will never ever going to ignore her again.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel ran as fast as he can, forcing his legs to move faster so he can somehow catches up to Lucy with his blue exceed just trailing behind him. He had come to his senses faster than anyone in the guild. He didn't hate Lucy for what she had done when she had thrown his all across the other side of the room. He shamelessly admits that it was all his fault for even trying to come with that kind of decision.

He continue to run, his eyes burning with intense determination and every blonde mage he would see he would always stopped and looked at him or her. He gritted his teeth, it's been five minutes since he's looking around the town and he still couldn't find Lucy! But that doesn't mean that he'll give up! He'll continue to search even across the world to find her!

* * *

The white dragon slayer, slipped passed through the crowd when he caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde hair mage. _'Lucy?' _He thought, curiously wondering why she is dragging her feet in a crowded place like this where she could be with the Fairy guys out there. He looked at her from head to toe and he couldn't helped but get his cheeks flushed in a beautiful shades of red.

If anyone would saw him like this then most probably he wouldn't live a day where in he would get mocked and teased at for blushing. I mean, him the great Sting Eucliffe who single-handedly killed his own foster parent, blushing at the sight of this blonde haired beauty. This was a really rare case for him actually, never had he even blushed bright red at the sight of any girls even those with big busts. But Lucy Heartphlia is different; she's completely incomparable from those other girls who throw themselves at his feet.

He stopped walking for a while then blinked, squinted his eyes wanting to get a clearer view of the celestial mage. The both of them are actually quite far from each other but thanks to his keener senses, he could sight the blonde mage from a far. He observed her again from head to toe. When he noticed some tear stains in her sleeves, he just can't helped but gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger.

_'Who's the person responsible for doing this to her?!' _Menacing aura had started to surround him. And those other people that are around him are starting to get wary, wondering what the hell is his problem. _'Is it those fairy scums? I'll kill them if they even try to hurt Lucy!' _

* * *

Lucy continue to walked forward, bumping to every person every now and then, her mind wandering off to somewhere mainly about what she had done to Natsu. It's true that she had been anger that Natsu would replace her but she didn't mean to do it intentionally but it's just as if somewhere in her mind taken over her body!

* * *

Natsu had been searching for their blonde celestial mage and yet he still couldn't find her. He had already tried searching for her in her apartment but still it had looked the same. Not one thing was missing so that must mean that Lucy hadn't still packed her things and leave the town.

* * *

Sting hadn't still moved an inched from his place and he's waiting for his beautiful blonde haired mage to see him. He doesn't care if he's going to break the promise with her, he's going to ask her right here, right now on who dares make her cry like that.

* * *

The celestial mage continued to walk until she came to an abrupt stop, she averted her gaze from the ground and as she had expected there's somebody standing there in front of her. She quickly recognizes the person, there's only one person she knows who wears blue vest covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top that leaved his muscular upper abdominal exposed.

"Lucy.." The person in front of her murmured, as he suddenly hugged her tightly as if his life depended on it. He deeply inhaled her sweet scent.

"I miss you.." Lucy whispered longingly, as she snaked her arms behind him."..Sting-kun"

She doesn't even know why she reacted like this, maybe it's because she had been alone for sometime and now somebody had finally decided to care. Even though they had seen each other not so long ago, but still she missed him terribly. Maybe she really just needs somebody to hug and comfort her now. Somebody who can erase all her worries. Somebody like Sting.

They had stayed like that for a while. Ignorant of the people around them.

Sting had finally decided to let go but not until he stared at her angelic face, he caressed her cheeks before putting a strand of her golden lock behind her ear. Lucy only blushed bright red at the sudden show of affection but didn't slapped away his hands.

* * *

"LUCY!" A certain fire breathing mage shouted as he looked around his surroundings. He spotted a blonde together with- "S-Sting?" He choked on his words as he felt a painful stab in his heart. Can't find the scene before him believable. _'T_-_there's no way for L-Lucy to be involved with t-that g-guy r-right?' _

* * *

"LUCY!" The said person heard somebody shouted her name in a familiar voice but she decided to ignore it. Thinking that it must be her hallucination. There's no way for Natsu to search for her. There's no way she can believe it. After all, he was the one who doesn't want her with the team. The blonde beauty shook her head inwardly and decided to focus on the person in front of her.

She hugged Sting again, her head buried in his chest. She didn't mean to but tears started to freely flow out. _'I-I r-really miss y-you N-Natsu.' _Just hearing that familiar voice shout her name had already triggered her emotions. Sting looked at the crying Lucy in his chest as he rubbed her back, whispering reassuring words while trying to console her. He really can't forgive the person who had hurt her this much. Whoever that person is, he is going to pay.

Sting transferred his gaze and look at the person behind Lucy. "Natsu" He growled lowly and said with hostility. He had a feeling that he has something to do with Lucy's depression. He unconsciously tightens his grip on Lucy's shoulder but not that hard that could leave a bruise.

Lucy didn't catch what the white dragon slayer said, and wondered what's the cause of his sudden changed of mood. She sniffed before taking a glance at his expression; she could see him looking directly behind her with an angered face. She wanted to know too on what caused Sting let out an emotion like that.

Then suddenly there's more to the feeling than just that. Not only did she want to know who is behind her but she could feel somebody stares at her intently with grief and longing. It might just be her imagination but still she had this huge urge to turn around. She doesn't know how but she knew that if she doesn't look back, she will completely regret it for her life

"N-Natsu?" That was the last word the celestial mage uttered before everything went black.

_To be continued_

* * *

Author's Note: Hi guys! First of all, I want to ask you if what kind of pairing do you want to have for this story? I can't decide so, I'm going to leave it to you. :) But most probably it's between this two. Natsu x Lucy or Sting x Lucy.

Anyways, Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**True Power**

Sting immediately catches Lucy's limp and unconscious body. It pained him to do this to her but he doesn't want her to see what may erupt between him and the fire breathing mage in front of him. He knows that there's the big possibility that she might interrupt and might get hurt in the process. He then averted his eyes from the beautiful maiden in his arms and instead placed it at the person in front of him, he could already see the fire that had started to ooze from every part of Natsu's body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Natsu roared in a very loud voice, making the chattering of the bystanders around them ceased. Sting didn't even flinched a bit at that annoying loud voice of his.

Some people had started to form a circle around them but making enough space in case the both of them started to launched at each others throat. They stared expectantly at the two, wondering who would initiate the attack first. They may be curious on what may have caused the fight but they can make a wild guess that it must have been something to do with the unconscious blonde mage the other is holding.

"I just knocked her out that's all." Sting said as he rolled his eyes making him looked so indifferent about knocking of the celestial mage.

"JUST KNOCKED HER OUT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The fire dragon slayer yelled, "How can you treat Lucy like that?!"

The salamander dashed forward with his tightly clenched fist, ready to delivered a painful blow in the white dragon slayer's face but then he came to an abrupt stop as his eyes perceived the unconscious blonde mage in Sting's arms. His mind is in jumbled, having second thoughts on whether he should continue his attack or not. If he do proceed with his strike right now then he could hurt his nakama. If not then, does that mean that he surrendered Lucy to that bastard?

Natsu gritted his sharp white teeth in frustration. There's absolutely nothing he can do about his situation.

A smirked made it's way to the lips of the blond haired dragon slayer as he realized what is holding off Natsu from rampaging. Sting walked towards Natsu, still holding Lucy bridal style in his arms. When he's already a foot away from the fire dragon slayer he stopped and stared at him with complete distaste. Natsu may be the one who he admired long ago but that was in the past, now that he had dared to hurt Lucy he swore to himself that he will never forgive her.

The white dragon slayer continued to stare at Natsu's shaking figure and he can't helped but scoff. The salamander doesn't have the right to act that way. He have no right to be angry after the horrible things he did to Lucy.

"You should know that this is nothing compared to the pain you brought her." Sting said low enough only for the salamander's ear to hear. Natsu bit his tongue so that he can keep the angry tears in the corner of his eyes from falling. Sting's words had struck him hard cause he knows it's all true. No matter how much he tries to deny it, it's all true. Maybe Lucy will be more happy if Sting is by her side.

"ARG! DAMMIT!" Natsu suddenly screamed at the heavens as he angrily ran his hands to his pink hair. He really has no choice now but to give up Lucy. The fire breathing mage glared at the blond dragon slayer but no words came out from his lips.

Minutes passed until Natsu decided to break the deafening silence...

"I will be leaving Luce in you hands.." The pink haired mage said bitterly as he turned around. In that instant, tears started to cascade freely in his cheeks. He really can't believe that he will be leaving his nakama to someone especially to their rivaled guild. He began to walked away, his steps echoed through the silent town.

Bystanders stared at the scene before them, feeling sympathy to the pink haired one. Even though they don't know fully the two dragon slayers situation they can at least comprehend that these two must be fighting for the love and affection of the unconscious blonde girl. And the pink haired one must have given up his love for her after realizing that the girl will be more happy with the blond guy.

Natsu stopped, his vision blurry from all the tears. He quickly rubbed them with hands. He took one last glance at Lucy and whispered with great melancholy,

"I'm so sorry, Luce.."

* * *

The fire salamander walked through the streets of Magnolia in a trance like state. His face void of any emotion. He just walked there as if he's the kind of person who has completely given up on living. His brain can't comprehend that there will come a day where in he will surrender someone especially his nakama to some person.

He stopped when he noticed he's already in front of the Fairy Tail building. He placed both of his palms at his cheeks and give it a little slap, as if trying to wake himself up and face the harsh reality he is in. He shook his head and at that moment a smile reached his lips.

Natsu kicked the door open and shouted loudly like usual. "Hey guys!"

_No one noticed that he almost choked on his words.  
_

Everyone snapped their attention towards him, hope evident on their eyes. They just knew that Natsu can bring their celestial mage back! Big smiles went to the lips of every member while Natsu could only feel guilt in his entire system as he look at them. It wasn't in his intention to rose their hopes like that.

"So where's Lucy?" Erza asked, noting the missing blonde.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. "She's not coming back. She's wi-"

_No one noticed that he's digging his nails in to his palm as he said the devastating news._

The fire breathing mage was interrupted when all of a sudden, Gray had him by his scarf and pushed against the wall. The ice mage scowled, "What do you mean when she's not coming back?!" Gray's grip on his scarf tightened as he shout at Natsu's face, " AND HOW CAN YOU STILL SMILE LIKE THAT?!"

It was silent in the guild. Thinking the same thing as Gray.

_No one knew that he is forcing himself to smile so that he can keep himself from bursting to tears. _

The black haired mage raised his another clenched fist and ready to punch Natsu straight in the face. Until he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder. He angrily turned around, wondering who it is who bothered to disturbed him from delivering a blow on that flame brain.

"Stop it, Gray." came the calm voice of the scarlet haired mage.

"Why did you stop me, Erza?!" He barked at her. He didn't know where his courage came from to shout at the frightening S-Class mage Erza like that but maybe he just shouted out of instinct.

"Look closely at him." She said in a deadly calm voice despite their situation. "Can't you see he's the one who suffered much more than we are?"

Gray transferred his gaze from Erza and placed it in his friend slash rivaled. And true to her words, it was true. He could clearly see the hurt and sorrow in his eyes despite his smiling face. He let his gripped on the pink haired mage loosen before throwing him harshly towards the floor. People expected Natsu to shout angrily in protest at Gray's rough action like always but the Salamander surprisingly said nothing about it.

_'How can he keep the pain all to himself?!'_ Gray stared at Natsu who was dusting his trousers as he stand up.

_No one knew he's doing it so that he would not worry his nakamas that much._

"Answer my previous question, Natsu." He said, dropping the insult that he used to say at the pink haired mage's name. When the fire dragon slayer finally stood up, he stared at the deep dark blue eyes of the ice mage. This time the smile on Natsu's face disappeared and instead it was replaced with a dull and blank look._  
_

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu said as a lone tear dropped from his eyes. "I did it so that there's at least someone who can comfort you when all of you are crying."

_They don't know that the loneliest person smile the brightest_

* * *

Author's note: Gah! So ultra short since I kind of rushed this but don't worry I'll make it long in the next chapters. I'm also sorry for the OOC-ness.

Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
